Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/RTA fan
Hi and welcome to my showcase. I'm gonna show some stuff and hopefully you like it. Day 1: Vigilantes in Training and Pokémon Clueless Edition Okay, so. I'm presuming most of you who read this will have read my sandbox. And I'm presuming some people are wondering what the "Rookie Vigilante thing" is about. Basically, it's a show about a group of characters from different parts of the world who end up in California. They end up being trained by some of the main RTAverse characters, like Amy Jackson and Krystal Pérez to become vigilantes for if Amy, Krystal and co. ever go missing. Most of the characters in this have pages, like Yvette Shaw and Nadia Brodeur and I am honestly looking forward to making this. ---- This is probably something you'll have seen me working on in the past couple of days. If you want to know what it is, it's basically a satirical take (or parody or whatever you want to call it) on the Pokémon games. If you have read the page for Clueless Edition, you would probably know why it has its name. The basic premise of the series is that two people from Earth, Generic Johnson and Satomi Yamauchi, end up in the Pokémon world through two separate incidents: Generic by upsetting a wizard and Satomi through an unexplained incident involving her sister. Generic has no clue what to do in the Pokémon world while Satomi is on her personal cloud nine. Together, the two go through the Pokémon regions to try and find their way home. The plots satirise the plots in the Pokémon games and features a fair amount of insults from Generic and a lot of happy outbursts from Satomi. I'm hoping you all enjoy Pokémon Clueless Edition. Day 2: RTAverse future thing This was originally going to be for the sports game I have planned, but I changed my mind partway through writing it. So, the future thing (it does not yet have a title) takes place in - obviously - the future. It follows three people in the RTAverse - Tricia Knight, Sarah D'Angelo and Enzo Ardiccioni - who form an alliance and attempt to take Mr. D'Angelo, the guy who rules over Mars. The trio have their own problems - Tricia has serious anger problems and has almost killed Mr. D'Angelo in a burst of rage, as well as being the only fully human person left on Mars, Sarah has rather bad anxiety from her brother's tyranny, as well as telekinesis as a result of her brother using her as a guinea pig for getting super soldiers, and Enzo has problems forgetting what he saw in a war a few years beforehand. All three want to get their own back on Mr. D'Angelo and won't stop until they've taken him down. Day 3: The Reformation of Amy Parker This series is going to be about a group of characters with their own superpowers. The series is mainly revolved around Amy Parker, a woman from Rhode Island who is able to fly. She is a misfit who was first thrown out of the army for stealing rifles, then she was kicked out of the UFC for very dirty fighting. She decided to try and turn her life around, and ended up meeting Laura Scott, a woman capable of stopping time and superhuman strength. Laura agreed to help Amy reform. Alongside Laura, Amy met a robot known as S.P.D., who can pick up on people's superpowers and Taylor Hill, who is capable of manipulating dreams and has laser vision. The three start a superhero team and try to protect New York from threats. Poll Which project are you most excited for? Vigilantes in Training Pokémon Clueless Edition RTAverse future thing The Reformation of Amy Parker Category:RTA's Things Category:Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages Category:Presentations